Story time in Lazy Town
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a oneshot. It's fluffy and a version of sleeping beauty this was done for fun. Robbie and Sportacus. You where warned.


This was done mostly for a little bit of fun and as some of my readers will know I love having a little fun with fairy tales. I don't own anything here. My usual warnings of fluff, angst, darkness and two men in love. I have dyslexia I work ever so hard on my stories so I would appreciate it if comments on spelling and grammar are not made. I'll admit my elf style is leant towards lord of the rings, I'll also admit I came across an idea in this fiction which I think I might take into a separate one and expand on not telling which though.

Story time in Lazy Town.

Pixel had spent months working on improving the StoryMatic 3000 and his 3D scanner so that more people could be scanned into a story and to stop the story line of the tale from being interfered with like last time. The young man's hope was that with all these modifications all of his friends could take part in the story. Grabbing the fairy tale book from a shelf Pixel dashed outside, he placed the book on top of the machine and toed it to the play ground. When his friends noticed the computer mad young man coming they all stopped playing even Sportacus looked up. Bessie and Milford intrigued by the sudden quiet of the children wandered over to the play ground and Robbie who had simply been sitting on a bench to one side of the play ground put his cake to one side and looked over curious about what was going on.

"Hey Pixel!" Stephanie said to him cheerfully.

"Hi!" He called back. "I've made some improvements to the StoryMatic 3000 and the 3D scanner!"

The locals of Lazy Town moved closer save Robbie who hung back. "Really like what?" Trixie asked.

"I've managed to maximise the scan properties allowing more character randomisation as well as automatic ejection when the story ends or your character dies or is no longer needed. I managed to added a two way communication system and a program to maintain fairy tale integrity." Pixel explained as he looked round at the others he quickly realised that they were all looking at him with confusion. Pixel let out a sigh before explaining again. "I've managed to make it so the beam of the 3D scanner is wider so more people can enter the story. I added a special program which means the story has to take place in exactly the way it is in the book though characters can be given out randomly to make it more fun for everyone. I've also put in a new sound system so whoever is outside the story can hear you all and you can hear them. I also programmed the StoryMatic to send people back at the end of the story, when their character dies in the story no it won't hurt you or when a character is no longer needed."

Those listening made noises of comprehension after this second explanation. "So can we try it?" Ziggy asked excitedly.

"Yep that's why I brought it out today. Right let's see I'll just pick a story." Pixel selected a story at random he then pulled down his glasses and held up the scanner. "Here goes!" The young man pressed the button on the scanner there was a huge flash of white light and he yelled. "Oh no!"

When the light was gone Pixel found himself alone by the book in the StoryMattic 3000, he looked down at the story and his eyes widened. "Sleeping beauty...Oh no! Where is everyone?"

The rest of the residents of Lazy Town falling through what seemed to be an endlessly white space and they only stopped falling when Pixel spoke the title of the story. After a few moments of silence his voice came again. "Okay I don't know if you can all hear me but the character choosing program should kick in now."

Milford suddenly lit with a yellow glow, suddenly the word King appeared above him and sure enough he was transformed into a fairy tale King. They mayor looked down at his new kingly attire then back up before saying with slight concern. "Oh my."

Before anyone could say anything else to his change Stingy lit up, the words Evil Fairy wrote themselves in gold writing above him and then in a golden glow he was quickly dressed as the dark Evil Fairy of the story. This was followed by Trixie who became a yellow good fairy, Stephanie as the pink good fairy, Bessie as the Queen and Ziggy as the blue good fairy.

This only left Robbie and Sportacus, the two men looked at each other they both new that were only two parts left the Sleeping Beauty and her or in this case his Prince. The hero's change came first out of the pair, he was the one the story chose to be the Sleeping Beauty, his clothes where that of a prince, his hat was gone replaced by a simple golden crown, his golden curls where tousled and a pair of long elf ears were now on display. The blond looked himself over felt his hair and his ears before blushing slightly and turning his gaze to Robbie who remained hanging in mid air as yet unchanged.

Slowly the golden light surrounded him, as the story sought to change him into the Prince of the tail the villain winced he wrapped his arms round himself. "No...I won't..." He said in a voice full of pain.

Gently Sportacus placed a hand to the shoulder of the taller male. "It's alright Robbie." He assured him.

Slowly Robbie's grey eyes met the bright blue of the hero and the blond gave him a nod, which the villain eventually returned. He relaxed when the villain did this was engulfed by the bright gold light, sure enough when it faded Robbie was dressed in still in purple but now in the style of a fairy tale prince. His crown was silver instead of gold like the heroes, his dark hair was now long to his waist braided back at each side in traditional elven style for one of royal rank and the villain also had long pointed ears. This costume then faded to be replaced by one which was more of a common elf's garb and was quiet clearly his prince in disguise costume.

Before the hero could ask any questions of the taller elf, the white around them faded to be a throne room, which Bessie and Milford where standing in. Then a male voice began to read the story from thin air. "Once upon a time long ago and far away their lived a good King and his fair Queen who longed for a child with all their heart. Then one day at long last their wish was granted and the Queen gave birth to a son who they names Seliun. The birth of the prince was met with great joy, the whole kingdom celebrated with the royal couple and they invited the three good fairies to the christening of the prince so they could give him their magical blessings."

It was at this point Stephanie, Trixie and Ziggy appeared in the scene playing out in the book. Trixie the yellow fairy walked over to the cradle, she waved her wand and gave her gift to the prince first. "I give you the gift of strength and energy."

The blue fairy Ziggy went next a little nervously he waved his wand and spoke. "My gift is that you shall be handsome beyond compare and with the voice of an angel." As the blond boy went back to the other fairies he muttered to himself quiet audibly. "Why did I have to get that one why couldn't I get Trixie's gift?" Outside the book Pixel found himself hard pushed not to laugh as Ziggy had cast his spell on the baby prince.

As Stephanie started to walk towards the cradle, the room went dark, thunder crashed and lightning flashed as Stingy made his entrance as the evil fairy. He strode up to the cradle, looked down at the child with distain before saying. "For not inviting me to your sons christening I curse him, on his sixteenth elven birthday he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die." Stingy cackled evilly before vanishing with another flash of lightning and crack of thunder.

As Queen Bessie wept Stephanie bravely stepped forward and made her way over to the cradle. "Be brave your majesty I cannot turn the curse aside but I can alter it. Instead of death your son shall sleep as shall all of those around him until true loves kiss breaks the spell." As she said this Stephanie waved her wand over the baby prince in order to cast her spell on him.

The blue haired Queen looked to the fairies. "Is there nothing we can do to stop this?"

Trixie answered this question. "No you cannot, no matter what you do to protect him the spell will find a way to be completed. The best thing you can do for your son is to allow him to grow and flourish until that time comes and if Prince Seliun finds someone to love in that time then all the better."

Once more the narrator's voice came again. "With this advice given the three fairies vanished ready to appear when the time of the prince's sleep came to him. The days, weeks, months and years past, the prince grew, strong and handsome all the people of the kingdom loved him. One day near the time of his sixteen elven year the blond prince went for a ride in the nearby forest as he rode along his attention was caught by a deep rich male voice singing. Intrigued by the dark beauty of this voice the blond prince began to follow it through the trees, eventually the prince found the person singing and froze. Sitting by the edge of a river was a man with long hair, hair black as night, prince Seliun had never seen someone with hair that black before or skin so pale."

Slowly unaware of the audience the man lifted his hands he started to braid the sides of his hair back before securing it at the back of his head and as he lowered his hands what Seliun had thought to be a mortal man was shown to be an elf like himself. The gasp which escaped the prince had the stranger turning with surprise, mercury grey eyes met bright blue, and the two elves took each other in one clearly a royal prince the other seemingly nothing more than a common elf. The raven haired elf blushed, he scrambled to his feet and then bowed to the prince with great respect before starting to gather his things. Realising that this other elf intended to go now he was here the prince at last found his voice. "Wait...Please don't go."

The other elf pushed the last of his things into a large brown canvas bag before turning back to the blond elf, he kept his eyes respectfully lowered but didn't leave. Relived by this Seliun dismounted from his horse, he walked over to the other elf and addressed him again. "You sing beautifully." The hero had genuinely been shocked at how well Robbie sang but he meant these words of praise right along with the prince.

The raven haired elf blushed again but kept his eyes firmly fixed on the ground as he spoke. "I do not sing as well as you say highness but thank you for the compliment."

"Please look at me."

"I cannot, you are royal I am nothing." The word nothing seemed to reach out to the hero and Sportacus couldn't help but think that this was what Robbie really thought of himself. Even Pixel noticed the change of tone to Robbie's voice when he called himself nothing it rung with a kind of truth which was rarely heard from the villain.

The blond took a deep breath and a though occurred to him suddenly. "If I take off my crown and hide it you can pretend I'm not royal...Would you do that for me?" The answer to this question was a nod from the taller elf, quickly the prince reached up he took off the crown and hid it away in one of the bags on his horse. The blond elf then turned back to the other elf and said to him gently. "There it's gone I'm not royal any more I'm just another elf like you so please look at me."

Slowly the common elf looked up, the grey eyes met the blue of the price and just as he had been the first time prince Seliun was struck by how exquisite those eyes were. "I've never seen an elf like you before." The prince admitted.

"I come from a far off island, one which is shrouded in mist and mystery." The other elf told him with a shy and hesitant smile.

Seliun had heard of that land more to the point so to had Sportacus. "You mean the Mist Island but that's just a legend."

"Is it?" He asked with his smile growing.

There was something in the way the other elf asked this question which brought the prince up short, the blond shook himself and asked. "I'm Seliun Bright Leaf what are you doing here? And who are you?"

The answer to this was said in serious tones. "I am Ralius. As for why I am here I am travelling, you see my people experience something most other kinds of elf don't...At some point in our live once we are mature we feel the call of the one who is the other half of our soul. Not to answer that call is painful and has been known to kill as has for that one not to want us, not love us or to be taken from us. It is a serious matter, yet when the one we are meant for calls we go, sometimes not far or sometimes like me a long way. My people have been known to face many trials and dangers just for this one person and to do so gladly."

"So you won't be staying here?" As Seliun asked this question he felt sadness sweep over him and couldn't quite understand why he felt this way for someone he had only just met.

"I do not know and I shall not until the next full moon comes in four days time. The call of my other half has brought me this far I will see if I need to follow it further. I pray that I will not need to go further as I have been travelling the lands for over two years now."

"Such a long time...All for one person." The blond prince said with wonder in his voice a wonder echoed by the hero.

Slowly the raven haired elf smiled and said softly. "Yes all for that one person. You see they are our heart, our soul. I thought once long ago I had found that but it was no so, the pain that left in me was deep, it has left me scared and frightened to trust my heart again but the call of the one who is my soul mate is strong. I tried to deny it at first but in the end I could not..."

Sportacus found himself wondering if somehow Robbie was talking through his character it was certainly a possibility and if he had been hurt before it explained a lot about him. Quickly the prince closed the gap between them and together the two male elves sat on the bank of the river. "If this soul mate of yours does not want you or love you then you will die...That seems wrong somehow."

"I said it has been known to kill. My heart break at the one I love not wanting me could call to me one of the priestesses of the mist, she will take me home where I will rest in a form of sleep at the centre of great tasks ones which only one who truly loves me can defeat. This one will wake me, I will be healed by their love and I will belong to that person, so you see there is always hope."

As Robbie spoke so openly about the fact he might die or enter into this sleep made the heart of the hero lurch painfully and a sick feeling of dread swept over him. It was almost as if the villain was telling him exactly what was going to happen to him and Sportacus was unsure if this was part of the story or the truth. He did however know one thing his elven form in this story and the name he had been given where in fact those that belonged to him. The blond had a funny feeling as he looked at Robbie next to him that this form was also really his, the villain knew far too much of the secretive Mist Island people for him not to be of those people.

The prince realised that the day was coming to a close, Seliun knew that he needed to return home before his parents grew worried for him and sent people to look for him. The blond looked up at the other elf standing beside him before saying softly and regretfully to the raven haired elf. "I have to go now, my parents will worry...Would you meet me here again at the same time tomorrow?"

"I shall."

With this agreement from the other elf the prince put his crown back on, he mounted his horse and rode away. He had not gone far when he halted his horse, the prince looked back to find the dark haired elf watching him and for some strange reason Seliun felt happy to know Ralius was watching him.

For the blond prince the next day went on forever and he was happy when he could finally get away from the castle for his ride. Seliun made his way strait to the clearing by the river and sure enough waiting by its bank was Ralius. When the raven haired elf heard the horse approaching he turned to face the prince and smiled at him in welcome. "I am glad you are here." Seliun told him with sincerity as he slipped off of his horses back.

After making sure to secure his mount the prince walked over to where the other elf stood and then addressed him again. "The celebration of my sixteenth elf year is tomorrow. I wanted to invite you to the celebration."

"I am but a commoner. There is no place for one such as me at royal celebration... But I shall think of you tomorrow."

Quickly the prince Seliun caught the hands of the other elf in his. "That's not enough for me I want you to be there! You make me feel so strongly and I don't understand why."

Slowly Ralius smiled at the other elf, he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You make me feel strongly too."

Blinking with surprise from the kiss the blond prince looked up at the grey eyed elf. "Is this love?" The blond found himself asking.

The darker elf stood quietly for a few moments clearly thinking about this and his answer to the question. "Yes I think it may well be love."

"I've never been in love before." The prince admitted blushing as he did so.

"I have only experienced it once before so it is not an emotion I am use to either." Ralius admitted his voice soft. "But I have to admit I rather like this feeling. If it is love then it is more wonderful than the first time I experienced it." As he spoke, grey eyes locked with blue and Sportacus was sure that he could see shimmering in the grey depths that Robbie was speaking the truth. Slowly the pale skinned elf carried one of the blonds hand to his mouth gently and chivalrously pressing a kiss to the back of the hand.

The prince blushed but kept his eyes locked with those of the other elf. "Ralius..."

"It is growing late you should return to the castle." The darker elf told his golden companion.

"You haven't told me if you will come tomorrow for the celebration." Even as Seliun said this the raven haired elf walked towards him towards his horse. The blond prince mounted up reluctantly and then looked down at the other elf standing beside his horse. "Please come."

"I shall try...This is all I can promise you." Ralius told him sincerely.

Seliun smiled down on the elf beside him and said gratefully. "Thank you."

The dark haired elf smiled back at the prince, he stood back from the horse and watched as the prince rode away. As he had done at their last meeting the blue eyed prince drew his mount to a halt and looked back at Ralius for a short moment before riding off for home.

The next day the day of his sixteenth elven year making him seventy in human years dawned bright and clear. Seliun jumped out of bed he was full of joy and energy this morning he was looking forward to the celebrations today they not only marked his birthday but that he had reached his eleven maturity. The prince made his way through the corridors of the castle, when suddenly he felt as though he heard someone calling him, intrigued by this Seliun turned in this direction he noticed a strange golden thread leading away up a nearby set of stairs. Thinking that this was some sort of gift from his parents the blond prince followed the thread with excitement, despite knowing what was happening here Sportacus also knew that due to Pixels new program to keep the story on track he wouldn't be able to avoid the princes fate.

Seliun climbed the tower steps up and up, they seemed to go on forever then at long last they stopped at a wooden tower door. With growing excitement the price opened the door, he found before him a bedroom and in the centre of which stood a seemingly glowing spinning wheel. The blond elf only managed to frown with confusion for a short moment, before the evil fairies spell drew him forward and he put his finger to the spindle. There was a flash of bright white light, a clear audible drip of the one drop blood hitting the ground and then for the hero nothing just darkness for a few moments.

Then the Sportacus was aware of himself floating above his prince form of the story as nothing more than an insubstantial ghost. He watched as the three fairies appeared around him, they used their magic to place him in the bed, Ziggy straiten his clothing, Trixie placed a beautiful golden crown on his golden curls and lastly Stephanie place a purple rose in his hands.

The three fairies looked to each other and it was Trixie who found her voice first. "We should put everyone else in the castle to sleep until his true love comes to save him." The others gave her nods of agreement before they set forth to put the rest of the castle to sleep around the prince.

Away from the castle in the forest Ralius and Robbie both knew at the same time when the magic of the spindle struck they felt it in the air as a cold unpleasant wind. Drawn by this magic he walked to the edge of the forest, he watched as the castle's residents where enchanted to sleep by the good fairies. Then as they left the castle the evil fairy appeared and using his dark magic to cause black thorny rose bushes to grow up all around the castle.

Once this was done he knew it was time, Ralius made his way to the rosebush he looked up at it, totally unnoticed by the three fairies until he said. "What's happening here?"

With startled gasps the three of them turned, they stared at the elf standing before them and Ziggy blurted out. "You can't be the one meant to break this curse!"

Slowly the dark haired elf turned his mercury eyes onto the blue fairy. "And why can I not be the one?"

Ziggy had the grace to look shamefaced. "Well...I mean you're not one...nothing..."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?" Ralius asked him in a voice so cool it could have frozen an ice age.

"Um...Well..." Ziggy said before he gave out a whimper and hid behind Stephanie who sighed with resignation.

Trixie spoke up next. "Just who are you?"

"I am Ralius. I am of the misted island. What is this I hear about a curse?"

The yellow fairy and the pink fairy explained to the dark haired elf the fate of the price of the land who listened intently to all they said and then when they had finished explaining said softly. "I have met your prince...I love him, may I try to brake this curse?"

Stephanie spoke to him softly and not without a little compassion. "To be able to do that you would have to be able to make your way past this cursed rose bush."

Smiling softly Ralius put down his simple brown bag, he opened it and pulled a sword from within it and then the elf approached the rose bush then sliced it. As soon as the dark haired elf did this the rose bushes branch he had cut let out a howl and withered away into nothing. Startled the three fairies looked at each other then back to the grey eyed elf before going after him quickly and once they had caught up with him Trixie asked. "That sword...?"

"It is a family heirloom." He said to her as he sliced threw another thorny tendril.

"But it's so very powerful and magical...No common elf could own such a thing." The yellow fairy said to him her eyes wide with awe.

Ralius shrugged before saying. "I never said I was a common elf...Everyone just assumes I am. It's much easier and safer to be able to travel that way."

Stephanie quickly flew in front of the elf and said. "Then what are you?"

"Ah finally a sensible question I was starting to wonder if I was going to ever hear one. To answer you I am King Ralius Dark Ash of the Mist Island."

"King...!" Stephanie said with a squeak of surprise to her voice.

The dark haired elf's brows rose. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh no...I just expect you to be a King." The pink fairy confessed.

Ralius didn't say anything to this he simply waited for her to fly out of the way before he carried on working his way through the rosebush. When he had at last made his way into the courtyard there was a flash of lightning which caused the King to bounce back with agility and then held his blade out at the ready. Sure enough it was with another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder that the evil fairy put in his appearance and the two began to fight. Sportacus was able to watch this as a spirit and was quiet amazed at Ralius talent with his blade and had to wonder if it only belonged to the prince. There was something about the moments which struck him as too familiar to that tall lean body to be new to it. When the evil fairy was defeated he disappeared, suddenly as Pixel had promised Stingy found himself once more in the space before the StoryMatic 3000 he had been in before and let out a relived sigh. "Thank goodness that's over. That is one twisted fairy tale going on in there."

Pixel grinned at his friend. "Yes it is but you had fun didn't you?"

"As much as I hate to say this yeah I did." This said Stingy crossed over to the StoryMatic 3000 he looked down at the book and to those inside quite interested to see what would happen next.

With the evil fairy defeated the three good fairies guided the King up to the tower and to the door of the prince's room completely unaware of the blond hero's spirit following them as they went. When they came to the door Ralius turned to them and said softly. "If you don't mind I'd rather do this without an audience."

Stephanie gave the King a nod of understanding she grabbed the other two fairies and flew with them back down the tower. Satisfied that he was alone the dark haired elf opened the door, he stepped into the room and froze at the sight before him. The hero was quiet glad he was a spirit at that moment as this meant that he was able to see the face of the one to rescue him from the spell. Robbie's usually hard grey eyes where very soft and he was blushing quiet delicately. The elf king looked down at himself, shook his head and said to himself. "I look fit to clean a stable not to wake a prince. Well it should be easy enough to do something about that."

Smiling slightly the dark haired elf moved his fingers in a swirling motion, for a few moments he was obscured by a silvery dust come mist which when it fell away reveal an elven King in all his glory. Sportacus was quiet aware of his mouth hanging open at the sight of the other elf in his new cloths and he quickly closed it. The taller elf was dressed in amazing formal elven robes of deepest black decorated with swirling silver decoration which looked liked stylized swirling mist. His crown was a formal elven circlet again in silver mimicking misty tendrils which lace together at the centre of his head. As the king crossed the room towards the bed the robes flowed out and round him as he walked rendering him both elegant and other worldly all at once. The hero was also aware of how with his now long hair the face of the villain was now much softer in appearance that it normally was.

Slowly Ralius placed a hand onto the two of the prince that held the rose, before he lent over the prince and said softly. "I love you...I love you, you daft elf."

The eyes of the ghostly hero widened somehow he knew that last part was not for the prince but for him and he'd never heard Robbie sound so gentle or truthful before. Then Ralius touched his lips to those of the sleeping prince, Sportacus felt it, the warmth and the power of that kiss for a brief moment before he was pulled back into himself of the story. As the blond elf stirred, his bright blue eyes opened slowly, he took in the one above him and said softly in a voice filled with awe. "Ralius..."

"Yes...I'm afraid I hid something from you my love. I'm not common at all, I'm the King of the Mist Island can you forgive me?"

The prince smiled at the one he loved and said softly. "Of cause I can. Wait...Does this mean I was the one calling to you, that I'm the other half of your soul?"

With a smile of his own the King gave the prince a single nod before answering the question. "You are the one I have searched for...Prince Seliun."

King Ralius stood, he held a hand out for the prince, then helped him up onto his feet and as the two made their way back down the castle tower the three fairies found themselves transported out of the book much to their relief back to Lazy Town. These three joined Stingy and Pixel at the side of the StoryMatic 3000 eager to see the ending of the story. They watched as Ralius released the one he loved to his parents so they could embrace him with relief then as the prince turned to go back to the Mist Island King suddenly both Milford and Bessie came back out of the book they were followed a few moments later by Robbie and Sportacus.

No one said anything and for a few moments Lazy Town was held in a breathless perfect silence. This was at last broken by the hero looking round at the younger residents of the town and asking. "Is everyone alright?"

There was a chorus of yes, the blond turned to Milford and Bessie who both smiled and gave him a nod. Sportacus turned again to look in the direction of where the villain should have been and started to speak. "Rob...Where did Robbie go?"

This question caused everyone to look in the same direction as the hero and it was Stephanie who said. "How does he manage to vanish like that?"

"I hope he is alright..." Sportacus said fretfully still looking in the direction of the villain's lair.

"I'm sure Robbie is fine." Trixie said to him dismissively causing everyone else to turn and look at her with disbelief. "What?" The young woman asked with confusion.

The pink haired young woman sighed deeply, she rolled her eyes at her friend and then spoke to the concerned hero. "Do you want to go and check on Robbie?"

"No...I need to think..." This said the blond jogged off, Stephanie and the other residents of Lazy Town knew that Sportacus often jogged when he needed to think.

By the time that the blond had finished thinking whilst jogging it was late really time for him to go to bed resultantly the hero made his way back up into the airship. Sportacus was glad though that he had come to some conclusions about what had happened in the story between himself and Robbie. The hero was well aware that were a lot of things which he now knew which he needed to talk to the dark haired man about. Sportacus was more than just a little concerned that the other man would hide from him for some time and then try to go back to his normal villainous ways. The blond didn't want that to be able to happen, he wanted to find the person he had seen that Robbie could be and to have the chance to embrace the love they shared. The blond decided the best way to prevent the villain from being able to take action before he could was to keep a much closer eye than normal on the dark haired mans lair in order to try and catch Robbie sooner rather than later.

The heroes extra observance of the lair paid off when only a few days after the story had been finished Sportacus noticed out of the corner of his eye the grey eyed man carefully sneaking off somewhere. The blond shared a look with Stephanie who had been well aware of what the town hero had been doing and therefore gave him a nod. With a grateful smile to his friend Sportacus dashed off after the taller man, the hero soon realised that Robbie still had long hair, it was pulled back into a tight pony tail making it look from the front as though there was nothing different about his hair. It took the blue eyed man but a few moments to come to the further realization that the villain was heading in the direction of the town barber and this caused Sportacus to pick up his pace.

When the hero managed to catch up to Robbie, he caught hold of the long pony tail causing the taller man to stop walking. Still holding onto the pony tail Sportacus walked round the villain to stand before him, as Robbie realized who was standing in front of him the grey eyed man glared at the hero. "Let go of my hair!"

"No...You're going to have it cut off aren't you?" The blond asked of him demandingly.

"And what business is that of yours?" Robbie asked glaring even more angrily at the other man then he had been just a few moments before.

The hero looked up into the mercury eyes of the villain and said without a trace of fear. "This is proof that what happened in that book wasn't all just part of the stories making...This long hair goes with the pointed ears your hiding doesn't it?"

"What makes you think I am going to discuss something as personal as that with you?"

"Because you love me." Sportacus said to him with confidence. The pale man blushed instantly and tried to tug his hair back from the other man who refused to let go of it. "Show me Robbie!"

"No, why should I give up all my secrets when you get to keep yours?" He asked the hero demandingly.

Sportacus had to admit that Robbie had a point it was hardly fair of him to demand that the villain told him his secrets whilst he kept his own. Sportacus lifted his other hand, he pulled off the goggles, then the hat before shaking his head slightly as he did so the points of his ears appeared. "Please show me what you really are Robbie." As he said this the villain let out a breath, he slumped slightly before his own pointed ears appeared from under the magic he used to hide them. The blond smiled up at the dark haired elf glad to see that he had been correct about the fact that he was not the only elf in Lazy Town. "This look really suite you Robbie or should I be calling you Ralius?"

"Only if you want let me to call you Seliun in return?"

"That seems fare...So is it King Ralius Dark Ash...?" Sportacus asked him with a cheeky smile.

Slowly one of the villain's dark brows rose. "I have a funny feeling you already know the answer to that question."

It was the blond elf's turn to blush. "I'll admit I did a little research."

"Then you know the truth already just as I know the truth about you." Robbie said with a shrug.

The hero felt his blush growing. "Yes but that doesn't mean I don't want you to trust me enough to tell me."

The slender elf looked thoughtful for a few moments before he spoke. "I...I've never been very good with trust...Maybe because I've never had somebody I could trust...However I have known you long enough to know that without a doubt I can trust you with my secrets...and with..."

As the sentence trailed off Sportacus smiled softly at the villain, he used the hand which was not still holding onto the long hair of the other elf to take one of Robbie's hands into his. "It's alright Ralius I won't hurt you I promise." The blue eyed elf told the other elf.

After a silence which felt to the blond felt like it lasted forever, his paler companion finally whispered four words he had longed to hear. "I love you Seliun."

"I love you too Ralius. I want you to keep the long hair."

"Why?" The villain asked with clear confusion.

Sportacus smiled up at the other elf. "Because it reminds me of the fact you saved me...It shows what you really are...and well..." Aware of young ears in the town the hero leant up towards one of the long ears of the other elf and began to whisper to him.

As the hero whispered Robbie dark brows rose and then slowly he smiled in a devilish way. When Sportacus had finished whispering the grey eyed elf lifted the hand which wasn't being held by the one he loved in order to stroke the long point of the other elf's ear as he spoke. "Those sound like wonderful ideas to me...The airship or the lair?"

The blue eyes of the hero shot wide, he blushed brightly and stammered out. "You mean you want to...You'll let me...That we can..."

The smile on Robbie's face grew and he gave Sportacus a single nod. "I love you Seliun of cause I want to...I've wanted to for some time."

"Ralius..." Was all that the hero said before, with speed only natural to the blond, he released the pony tail and hand of the other elf before sweeping him up into his arms.

The taller elf let out a noise of surprise which was quickly followed by a deep rich laugh which warmed Sportacus to his very core. The villain surprised the one he loved in return by uncaring of any audience he pulled the blonds head down and kissed him. Eagerly Sportacus returned the kiss Robbie was giving him quite happy to get lost in the taste and feel of the other elf. Eventually the couple slowly and reluctantly pulled apart, the raven haired elf took his hands from the back of the head of the one he loved and placed them to his shoulders before giving him a nod. Without having to be told twice Sportacus quickly set off back to the airship so that he could spend some alone time with the one he loved.

Neither elf was seen properly for several days, the hero of cause turned up to perform his rescues but as soon as they where over he would head straight back to the airship. The villain on the other hand surfaced not at all, the residents of Lazy Town however did notice some regular deliveries of cake being made to the airship from the local bakery. When at last the two elves did fully return to the town they both looked extremely happy together and none of the residents of Lay Town was at all surprised when they announced their intention to marry as soon as possible. When the wedding it's self took place only two months after all of this had happened it was a small affair to which the couple invited only their friends and family. As the elven priestess spoke her blessings over the two royal elves and as they exchanged their vows it was clear for all to see that they were very much in love. This strong love that the two elves shared would remain constant between the couple for the rest of their long lives.


End file.
